Langsames erwachen
by Feder des Phoenix
Summary: Hermine beginnt eine Praktikantenstelle an einem Londoner Muggelkrankenhaus, wo sie auf einen mysteriösen Patienten trifft.
1. Krankenhaus und Arbeitsbeginn

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 1: Krankenhaus und Arbeitsbeginn**

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühsommertag, als Hermine Granger ihr Praktikum an einem Muggelkrankenhaus begann! Sie hatte sich entschlossen neben ihrer Ausbildung zum Heiler im St. Mungos auch ein Studium der Medizin an der Londoner Universität zu beginnen,

dazu gehörte ein praktisches halbes Jahr, was sie hierher verschlagen hat!

Sie entschloss sich, nachdem sie eingetreten war zur Empfangsdame zu gehen um sich erstmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen!

Sie wusste zwar, zu wem sie sollte, aber nicht, wo er, Dr. Andrews, zu finden war!

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Hermine Granger und ich würde gerne wissen, wo ich Dr. Andrews finden kann!"

„Ah, sie müssen die neue Praktikantin sein, Herr Dr. Andrews wartet schon auf sie, er ist in seinem Büro in der dritten Etage. Einfach in den Fahrstuhl und dann nach rechts, nicht zu verfehlen!"antwortete die Empfangsdame.

„Ich danke Ihnen."

Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Dort angekommen wurde sie herzlich begrüßt.

Die Dame am Empfang musste sie angekündigt haben.

„Miss Granger, ich hab sie schon erwartet, ich bin froh, dass sie sich für unser Haus entschieden haben. Sie hatten ja scheinbar eine menge Auswahl bei ihren Qualifikationen."

Hermine antwortete mit leicht roten Wangen.

„Danke sehr, ich hab schon viel gutes über dieses Krankenhaus gehört, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen und da ich sowieso in eine kleinere Klinik wollte, hat sich das angeboten."

„Da wir ja schon das meiste Telefonisch geklärt haben, brauchen sie nachher nur noch den Vertrag durchlesen und wenn alle fragen dementsprechend geklärt sind, einfach unterschreiben. Aber jetzt zeig ich ihnen erstmal unser bescheidenes Haus!"

Sie machten eine Tour durch das Krankenhaus und der Chefarzt zeigte ihr alles Wissenswerte.

Als allererstes zeigte er ihr die Kantine, für ihn der wichtigste Raum, zum entspannen.

„Mit einem guten starken Cafe, lassen sich fast alle Probleme lösen!" war sein Kommentar dazu.

Danach ging es weiter durch die Krankenzimmer es waren nur knapp 150 was für eine Klinik nicht gerade viel ist! Es folgten, Aufenthaltszimmer für die Mitarbeiter, die OPs und zum Schluss die Intensivstation, die sie aber nicht betreten durften, da Hermine nicht die richtige Kleidung dafür dabei hatte.

Dr. Andrews erzählte jedoch, das diese Station im Moment nur zwei Patienten hatten, einer hatte kürzlich einen Herzanfall erlitten und müsste noch für weitere Behandlungen da bleiben und einen Fall, der wie er sagte allen ans Herz gewachsen war, es war ein Junge so um die 20 Jahre, der schon seit knapp einem Jahr bei ihnen war, er lag seit seinem Eintreffen im Koma. Er achte ein sehr bedrücktes Gesicht dabei:

„Was wissen sie denn über ihn?"fragte sie.

„Nicht sehr viel, er ist wie gesagt um die 20 Jahre alt, er ist seit einem Jahr hier, als er eingeliefert wurde, dachten wir, das er es auf keinen Fall überleben würde, er war so schlimm zugerichtet, überall Blut und Wunden. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er das überlebt hat, seit dem liegt er im Koma. Niemand hat sich bis jetzt nach ihm erkundigt, niemand hat nach ihm gesucht, es ist, als wenn er einfach hier aufgetaucht ist!"

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Oh, es geht ihm eigentlich recht gut, körperlich würde ich sagen, ist er bei so guter Verfassung, wie man es bei einem Mann, der seit einem Jahr im Koma liegt erwarten kann! Wie es jedoch psychisch aussieht, das können wir nur raten, immerhin wissen wir nicht, was ihm alles widerfahren ist, es muß schrecklich gewesen sein."

Nach diesem doch etwas bedrückendem Gespräch, gingen sie wieder in sein Büro, klärten die restlichen offenen fragen und dann unterschrieb sie ihren Vertrag. Es war festgelegt, das sie Morgen mit der arbeit anfangen sollte, deshalb verabschiedete sie sich auch gleich wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Wohnung, die sie sich mit ihrem besten Freund teilte.

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**


	2. Zuhause

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle original Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 2: Zuhause**

Ron und sie hatten sich eine kleine Dreizimmerwohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse gemietet, damit sie schnell und bequem, an alle Utensilien kommen konnten, die sie brauchten.

Die Wohnung war wirklich sehr schön und gemütlich eingerichtet, beide hatten einen guten mix zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwohnung gefunden.

Das Wohnzimmer war in einem schlichten gelb gehalten, mit blauen, über die Gardinenstange geworfenen, Vorhängen, der Teppich war ein helles blau und die Möbel waren aus hellem Holz, rundum, ein sehr freundliches und gemütliches Zimmer.

Hermines Zimmer war in einem schönem grün gehalten, mit Parkett als Fußboden, in ihm stand ein wunderschönes großes Himmelbett, wie sie es aus Hogwarts kannte.

Überall waren Bücherregale und am Fenster stand ein mächtiger alter Schreibtisch, der mit allerlei Pergament bedeckt war, auf ihrem Nachttisch, stand ein Foto vom berühmten Hogwartstrio, aus dem 7ten Schuljahr, alle drei lachten und beschmissen sich mit Schneebällen.

Wenn man dagegen in Rons Zimmer kam, dachte man, es muß eine Farbbombe explodiert sein, wie sein altes Zimmer im Fuchsbau, war auch dieses ganz in orange gehalten, überall hingen Plakate und Poster von seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft die Chudley Canons. Auch er hatte ein wunderschönes Himmelbett und einen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster stehen, aber er sah bei weitem nicht so benutzt aus wie Hermines.

Ron hatte nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts die Aurorenlaufbahn eingeschlagen, so wie er es immer geplant hatte, er war sehr stolz auf das, was er in diesem einen Jahr schon alles geschafft und gelernt hatte. Hermine ging es nicht anders, auch sie war stolz auf sich und auf Ron.

Als sie die Tür aufschloss, wurde sie schon freundlich von ihrem Mitbewohner empfangen.

„Hey, Hermine, wie war es, hat alles geklappt?"

„Ja, alles bestens gelaufen, aber sag mal, was hast du denn da an?"

„Och, ich wollt mich mal als Koch versuchen, aber irgendwie schaff ich das immer noch nicht und das, das nennt man Kochschürze, das müsstest du doch besser kennen als ich, immerhin kommt es von den Muggeln", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist nur so ein ungewohnter und dazu noch sehr lustiger Anblick!"

Die Schürze war schwarz und auf ihr war eine Comicfigur abgebildet darunter stand Chefkoch.

„Was gibt's denn schönes zu essen? Wenn du es nicht gerade anbrennen lässt?"

„Es sollte eigentlich Nudeln geben, mit Tomatensoße, aber ich glaube ... Ich lad dich heut zum Essen ein, immerhin muss deine Stelle gefeiert werden."

Darauf konnte Hermine nichts erwidern und sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend im Restaurant, Assen.

Sie tranken und redeten, bis kurz vor Mitternacht.

Jedoch, als sie wieder nach Hause kamen, herrschte plötzlich eine sehr bedrückte Stimmung.

„Ach Ron, Er fehlt mir so, es ist immer so, als wenn wir nicht komplett sind, ich weiß, wir geben uns Mühe, aber, er ist einfach nicht zu ersetzen! Glaubst du, dass, wenn er wirklich tot ist, dass wir das jemals verkraften?"

„Ich weiß nicht, auch ich vermiss ihn ungeheuer, aber, wir sollten so langsam mit dem Gedanken spielen, das er nicht wiederkommt, niemand weiß, was damals wirklich passiert ist, aber die Chancen verringern sich von Tag zu Tag, wenn er nicht schon damals gestorben ist.

Wir müssen ihn loslassen, nur dann können wir unser Leben weiterleben, auch wenn es schwer werden wird!"

„Ich kann nicht, ich kann ihn nicht loslassen, er hat es versprochen!", schrie sie jetzt schon fast, tränen standen bereit um auszubrechen und ihre Gefühle fingen an verrückt zu spielen, wieder einmal.

Das war ihr im letzten Jahr so oft passiert, im Jahr nach seinem Verschwinden, oder Tod. Niemand weiß genau, was aus Harry Potter geworden ist! Offiziell wurde er schon vor einem halben Jahr für tot erklärt und nur zwei Menschen glaubten noch daran, dass er nicht tot war, und das waren seine besten Freunde.

„Was hat er dir versprochen? Das hast du mir ja noch nie erzählt! Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!"

Und sie fing an zu erzählen.

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**

Ich danke **Kathy** das sie sich bereit erklärt hat, die schwierige Aufgabe meines Betalesers Übernommen hat!

**inlaka** ich wird versuchen dein Tipp zu beachten!! Aber wird schwer, ich schreib so gerne Ausrufezeichen!!!(hihi, schon wieder.)


	3. Liebe und Verlust!

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 3: Liebe und Verlust!**

Ein Jahr zuvor.

Es war noch eine Woche, bis zum Ende des siebenten Schuljahres der drei Freunde, alle Prüfungen waren geschafft und es war nur noch pure Entspannung, alle bereiteten sich schon auf die Abschlussfeier vor.

Freuten sich, auf ein neues Leben, aber auch Wehmut war mit dabei, sie mussten Hogwarts verlassen und das nach sieben langen Jahren, voller Abenteuern, Verletzungen, die meisten durch Quidditch, und Spaß.

Hogwarts war ihr zuhause geworden, vor allem für Harry, der sie nie woanders so wohl gefühlt hat. Es war schwer dies alles zurück zu lassen und etwas Neues anzufangen.

Es war gerade Mittag und die drei gingen vom Essen zurück Richtung Gryffindor Turm,

als Harry Hermine zur Seite nahm.

„Hermine, ich muß mit dir Reden."„Allein!"

Setzte er hinzu, als er merkte, dass Ron etwas sagen wollte. Dieser jedoch verstand und sagte,

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Aufenthaltsraum!"

Harry führte Hermine zum Raum der Wünsche, als sie gerade eintraten fragte Hermine: „Was willst du denn mit mir besprechen, das Ron nicht dabei sein darf, wir haben doch sonst keine Geheimnisse!"

„Es gibt Sachen, die sag ich dir lieber wenn wir alleine sind.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Hermine jedes Mal zum Schmelzen brachte, wenn sie es sah.

Sie wusste schon lange, das sie ihm nichts ausschlagen konnte, wenn er sie so anlächelte, zu Anfang versuchte sie noch Ausreden zu finden, aber mit der Zeit, wurde das Gefühl immer stärker und irgendwann musste sie sich auch mit der schärfsten Logik eingestehen, dass sie sich in ihren besten Freund verliebt hatte.

„Her-Hermine", begann er zu stottern, „ich weiß, d-das das vielleicht ein wenig unpassend ist, aber ich muss dir was sagen!"

Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit, Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, er will nicht mit uns zusammenziehen, er wird weggehen, er lässt mich ALLEIN!

„Ich glaub ich weiß was du sagen willst!", plapperte sie los, „ist schon gut, wenn du nicht mit uns zusammenziehen willst, ich versteh das."Sie machte ein trauriges Gesicht, was Harry fast das Herz brach!

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich will ich mit Euch zusammenziehen, nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, aber, ich würde gerne auf eine andere Art mit euch zusammenziehen, besonders mit dir!"

„Wie meinst du das?", war ihre aufgebrachte Antwort.

„Ach, und das soll die schlauste Hexe seit Jahrzehnten auf Hogwarts sein?" neckte er sie.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie einen Finger von Harry auf ihren Lippen spürte.

„Sag jetzt nichts, das ist schon so schwer genug für mich!"sagte er sanft.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt, bevor die Schule zu Ende ist, ich will, dass du verstehst, ich will ... Dich! Ich will dich schon seit unserem 6 Jahr, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören und ich würde verstehen, wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir zusammenziehen willst! Aber ich muss es dir einfach sagen, Ich liebe dich Hermine! Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn du mich jetzt zurückweist!"

Perplex und gerührt über dies Liebeserklärung und in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging, sie hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, nach gut einer Minute, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck langsam von hoffend zu verzweifelt, er wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als eine Hand die seine griff und sie leise

„Warte!"

flüsterte. Sie stand langsam auf, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, waren sie auch schon in ihren ersten leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten hatte sie das schönste Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht gezaubert, das sie je gesehen hatte. ‚Und das ganz ohne Magie', dachte sie sich, ‚aber nein!', kam ihr in den Sinn, ‚Das war die Magie der Liebe!'

„Harry James Potter!", begann sie streng, „weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe?"Jetzt lächelte sie schelmig.

Doch bevor er auf diese Frage antworten konnte, waren ihre Lippen schon wieder fest mit seinen verschmolzen. Sie setzte nur einmal kurz ab, küsste seine Wange entlang, bis sie mit ihrem Mund ganz nah bei seinem Ohr war, dann flüsterte sie,

„Ich liebe dich auch, schon seit unserem dritten Jahr! Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Danach küssten sie sich wieder.

Sie wurden durch ein leises Plopp unterbrochen, Dobby war erschienen,

„Harry Potter, Sir, Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, ich soll ihnen sagen, Es beginnt, sie sollen sofort zu ihm kommen. Harry Potter Sir, sofort, Sir!"

Hermine sah kurz den Glasigen Ausdruck in Harrys Augen, doch er fing sich sofort wieder!

„Hermine!", begann er „Versprich mir etwas!"

„Was du willst!"

„Wenn mir irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, dann flieh, flieh so weit du kannst! Nimm Ron mit, bringt euch in Sicherheit!"

„Was ist den eigentlich los?"

„Versprich es mir einfach, Ok?"

„Ich verspreche es! Aber Versprich du mir auch etwas, versprich mir, das egal, was du machst, das du zu mir zurückkommst! Ich brauch dich! Ich liebe dich!"

„Aber, das kann ich dir nicht versprechen! Man weiß nie, was einen erwartet, was alles passiert!"

„Ich weiß, Harry! Aber wenn du auf dich aufpasst und vorsichtig bist, dann kann dir auch nichts passieren, versprich es mir!"

Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen, als er diesen flehenden Blick in ihren Augen sah, wusste er was er zu tun hatte, er musste kämpfen, für sie, für sich, für die ganze Welt und genau in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er es schaffen konnte.

„Ich verspreche es dir!", sagte er und ihm kullerte eine einzige Träne die Wange hinunter.

Hermine war wie erstarrt, sie hatte Harry noch nie weinen gesehen, sie war sich sicher, dass er es getan hatte, aber er hatte das noch nie vor ihr gemacht, als sie ihm noch einmal tief in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass sie sich gerade noch mehr in ihn verliebt hatte, wenn das denn noch möglich war.

Dann tat sie etwas, was sich noch nie jemand zuvor getraut hatte, sie strich mit einem Finger ganz sanft über Harrys Narbe, dann nahm sie seinen Kopf in beide Hände, zock ihn langsam zu sich und küsste die Stelle, die sie gerade gestreichelt hatte mit all der Liebe, die sie gerade in diesem Moment fühlte.

Er wusste, dass seine Narbe empfindlich war, aber dass eine Berührung und ein Kuss in ihm so einen Sturm von Gefühlen verursachen konnten, das hatte er nie für möglich gehalten.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine!"mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und war durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter!"

Die Gegenwart.

„Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine, Ron? Er hat es mir versprochen und du kennst Harry, er hat immer seine Versprechen gehalten, egal welches!"

„Ja, ich verstehe, aber es ist so schwer daran zu glauben, zu glauben, dass er das überlebt hat!"

„Ron, ich weiß es, er lebt, ich fühle es!"

„Ok, kleine, ich glaube dir, ich will auch nicht, dass er tot ist, das weißt du ganz genau. Und jetzt sollten wir aber zu Bett gehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, das du an deinem ersten Arbeitstag wie ein Zombie im Krankenhaus rumrennst."

„Da wirst du wohl Recht haben, obwohl du den besseren Zombie darstellen würdest.", schmunzelte sie.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht und schlaf schön, Hermine."

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**


	4. Gedanken

**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 4: Gedanken**

Ron ging sofort in sein Schlafzimmer, jedoch machte er sich nach diesem doch überraschenden Geständnisses noch so ein paar Gedanken.

Seine beste Freundin und sein bester Freund ein Paar, aber hatten sie überhaupt die Chance ein richtiges Paar zu swerden?

Verdient hätten sie es, doch da gab es ein klitzekleines Problem, Harry war tot.

Ja, er hatte die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben, nur Hermine zuliebe, gab er es noch nicht zu.

Während er nachdachte zog er sich langsam aus und machte sich bettfertig, diese niederschmetternden Gedanken machten ihn so langsam schläfrig.

Er begab sich in sein Bett und freute sich auf eine wenn auch recht kurze so aber doch hoffentlich erholsame Nacht.

Doch weit gefehlt, durch den Abend so aufgewühlt erlebte er die schrecklichsten Stunden seines Lebens noch einmal.

Ein Jahr zuvor.

Ron hatte sich gerade von Harry und Hermine getrennt, weil Harry alleine mit ihr sprechen wollte. Ron hoffte, das er ihr endlich gestehen würde, was er für sie empfand.

Doch wie er Harry kannte, würde er lieber Du-weist-schon-wem persönlich in einem Duell gegenüber treten, als seine Gefühle für Hermine gerade ihr zu offenbaren.

Es saß sein gut 10 Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein Geräusch durch das Schloss schalte, das selten zuvor in Hogwarts gehört worden war.

Es klang wie ein Fliegeralarm, nicht, dass Ron wusste, was das war, aber es hörte sich schrecklich an.

Kurz nachdem das Geräusch geendet hatte, was ziemlich schnell ging, war Dumbledores Stimme durch das ganze Schloss zu hören.

„Liebe Schüler, bitte bewart Ruhe, das eben gehörte war der Alarm, das die Schilde angegriffen werden, was nur heißen kann, das Voldemort es heute auf die Schule abgesehen hat.

Jeder der Schüler, der in der 6. oder 7. Klasse ist und bereit ist, Hogwarts zu verteidigen, kommt jetzt bitte in die Eingangshalle. Der Rest begibt sich bitte entlang des markierten Weges in den Schutzraum.

Bitte liebe Schüler, keine Panik, ich hoffe, dass wir uns alle bald wieder sehen.

Danke."

Ron sprang auf, er hatte seit knapp zwei Jahren darauf gewartet, das er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf angreift und jetzt tut er es, nicht mal eine Woche vor des Trios Abschlusses.

Wenn Hermine ihn jetzt gehört hätte, hätte es ihr wohl die Sprache verschlagen, oder zumindest ein empörtes „Ron!" wäre durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum geschallt, da er so viele Flüche und Verwünschungen benutzte.

Keine Fünf Minuten später war er und alle anderen 6. und 7. Klässler von Gryffindor in der Eingangshalle, dazu gesellten sich fast alle Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs und zur großen Überraschung vieler auch einige wenige Slytherins.

Selbst ein Paar sehr mutige 5. Klässler waren vertreten, welche kein Argument der Welt zwingen konnte in den Schutzraum zu gehen. Nur einer fehlte, Harry.

Ron traf auf eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine, die ihm jedoch nicht erzählte, warum sie geweint hatte. Der Angriff konnte es nicht sein, da auch sie schon lange damit gerechnet hatte, das wusste Ron.

Dumbledore erwartete sie und begann als der letzte eintraf.

„Ihr werdet euch aufteilen, jedem Schüler werden zwei Ordensmitgliedern oder Auroren zugeteilt, die auf euch aufpassen sollen, Ich bin schon jetzt Stolz auf euch, aber erst recht, wenn wir die Angreifer so richtig in den…"

Er stockte, als Professor McGonagall an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Wo war ich, wenn wir die Angreifer zurückgeschlagen haben."

Einige Schüler grinsten, selbst in einer solche ernsten Situation, wusste Dumbledore, ihnen Mut, Hoffnung und Selbstvertrauen zu geben.

„Kämpft was euch wichtig ist, für das, was am wichtigsten ist, für die Vergangenheit, für die Zukunft, für Euch, für eure Freunde, für alle anderen, die euch wichtig sind, für die, die in dieser dunklen Stunde nicht bei uns sein können, für die Liebe und für die FREIHEIT!"

Bei den letzten Worten entfaltete sich eine Aura der Macht um Dumbledore, der allen Anwesenden ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Für die Freiheit!" brüllten alle im Chor.

„Und nun, macht euch bereit."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging hinaus, wäre die Lage nicht so schrecklich ernst gewesen, der Anblick wäre Atemberaubend gewesen.

Es standen fast 500 Kämpfer auf der Seite des Lichts, die kleine Grüppchen bildeten.

Ron versuchte in der Nähe von Hermine zu bleiben und schaute sich dabei weiterhin suchend nach Harry um.

Jedoch konnte er ihn auch hier nirgendwo entdecken.

Viel mehr Zeit um sich Gedanken um sein besten Freund zu machen blieb Ron allerdings nicht mehr, als die ersten ganz in schwarz gekleideten Gestallten aus dem verbotenem Wald traten.

Auch dieses Schauspiel wäre in einer anderen Situation recht beeindruckend gewesen, als alle aufmarschiert waren, waren es fast 1000 Todesser und Dementoren, vereinzelt waren auch ein paar Trolle, Vampire und besonders schlimm Riesen darunter.

Die Riesen waren leicht zu zählen, es waren fünf.

Wie sollen wir das bloß schaffen, unsere Gegner sind uns 2 zu 1 überlegen', dachte sich Ron.

Und die Schlacht begann, zuerst wollten die Todesser scheinbar ihren Spaß, da sie mit dem Schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen geizten.

Als sie jedoch merkten, dass sie so selbst bei ihrer numerischen Überlegenheit, keine Chance hatten, änderte sich das ziemlich schnell.

Jetzt war die Seite des Lichts in der Defensive, Ron und seine zwei Begleiter hatten schon mehrere Gegner ausgeschaltet, als er aus den Augenwinkel ein grünlichen Lichtblitz sah, einer seiner Begleiter fiel davon getroffen tot zu Boden, dem anderen erging es Sekunden später nicht anders.

Ron blickte wie geschockt auf seine zwei getroffenen Kameraden. Als er aus der Erstarrung erwachte und aufschaute, sah er nur ein rotes paar Augen aufblitzen.

Du-weißt-schon-wer war persönlich auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen und stand nun Ron genau gegenüber.

„Hallo Mr. Weasley, ein schöner Tag zu sterben, nicht wahr?"

„AVADRA KEDAVRA"

Der Tödliche Fluch war auf dem Weg, unaufhaltsam, doch kurz bevor er Ron traf flackerte plötzlich die Luft um Ron und der grüne Blitz prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schild gen Himmel ab.

„Potter! Ich hab gehofft dich schnell zu treffen, umso schneller können wir diese langweilige Vorstellung beenden.

Ich dachte immer, der Todesfluch ist nicht zu blocken, aber selbst das wird dir nicht helfen.", sagte Voldemort in seinen typischen zischenden lauten.

„Ah, hallo Tom, auch schön Dich zu sehen.

Ich hab mich schon gewundert, sann du dich endlich entscheidest anzugreifen, ein Gutes hatte es ja, dass du so lange gewartet hast, ich bin vorbereitet."

So ruhig hatte Ron Harry noch nie erlebt, so voller Selbstvertrauen und Mut.

Doch was Harry als nächstes sagte, überraschte ihn noch mehr.

Zum Ersten war es dank eines schnellen „Sonorus" Zaubers über das ganze Schlachtfeld zu hören, zum zweiten versetzte es alle in eine leichte Erstarrung.

„Heute Nacht endet es Tom Riddle, genieße deine letzten Minuten auf dieser Welt."

Das Duell begann, das Problem war jedoch für alle Zuschauer war, das Voldemort sofort Schilde heraufbeschwor. Diese hinderten alle daran zu hören, was innerhalb dieses Schildes gesprochen wurde.

Dieses Ereignis war trotz dem bisher geschehendem das Beeindruckenste was die Anwesenden bisher in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten, okay außer Albus Dumbledore wahrscheinlich.

Das unglaublichste jedoch war, das Harry scheinbar nicht unterlegen war.

Ron hatte Harry noch nie so gesehen, so voller Macht, es war fast so, als wenn Dumbledore kämpfen würde, man konnte diese Kraft selbst außerhalb der Schilde förmlich knistern hören.

Keiner schien Vorteile zu erringen, bis Voldemort wieder den tödlichen Fluch aussprach, zumindest glaubte es jeden, denn er war grün.

Harry schaute auf einen bestimmten Punkt in der Menge und plötzlich wurde der Schild milchig, man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, was innerhalb vor sich ging. Ron folgte Harrys letztem Blick, er hatte Hermine angeschaut, die weinen dem Duell zugesehen hatte.

Ron schaute zurück zur undurchsichtigen Kuppel, die die beiden Duellanten umgab.

Kein Fluch wurde außerhalb gesprochen, alle starten auf den Punkt, an dem sie die beiden eben noch gesehen hatten, ein unmenschlicher Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Auf diesen Schrei folgte ein greller weißer Lichtblitz und als alle wieder die Hände von den Augen genommen hatte, sahen sie, dass die Kuppel verschwunden war.

Voldemorts Körper lag leblos auf dem Boden und von Harry war nichts zu sehen. Das Einzige, was man nach der Schlacht fand, war sein Zauberstab.

Voldemort war besiegt, aber zu welchem Preis?

Die Schlacht war damit entschieden, die Todesser, ohne ihren Anführer völlig überfordert, versuchten zu fliehen, ein paar schafften es sogar, aber die meisten wurden betäubt und später nach Askaban geschickt.

Wochen vergingen und niemand sah oder hörte etwas von Harry Potter, dem Held der Zaubererschaft. Nach sechs langen Monaten wurde die Suche eingestellt und Harry für Tot erklärt.

Ron erwachte schweißgebadet, er wusste, er hatte an diesem Tag eines der zwei wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben verloren, seinen besten Freund,

Harry Potter.

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**

**Ich möchte mich hiermit bei allen Reviewern bedanken, es hat mich sehr gefreut von Euch zu hören und mich ermuntert weiter zu schreiben.**

**Ja, jetzt fragt Ihr Euch bestimmt, warum hat das dann so lange gedauert?**

**Gute Frage, nächste Frage!**

**Nein, natürlich kann ich das so nicht im Raum stehen lassen.**

**Dieses Kapitel ist sogar schon seit gut 1,5 Wochen fertig, Auf Karo-Papier.**

**Und die liebe Feder war zu faul es abzuschreiben.**

**Das nächste Chap ist auch schon fertig, also wenn es in der nächsten Woche nicht online ist, tretet mir bitte in den A…!!!**

**Jetzt ein paar Anmerkungen zu bestimmten Reviewern:**

Obelix72: Ich freue mich, das es dir zu gefallen schein und möchte Dich hiermit auch Loben, denn auch deine Geschichte gefällt mich sehr gut.

Harry2004:Dir muss ich leider sagen, das Deine Geschichte echt… Klasse ist. Ich freu mich, wenn mir Leute ne Review geben, deren Geschichten mich selber inspirieren.

Miss Shirley-Blythe:Deine Geschichte „Gefühlschaos" ist echt Weltklasse und ich hoffe, dass Du weiterhin so tolle Ideen hast.


End file.
